What even is friendship
by minervaforever
Summary: Cute old women falling in love what else do you want. Femmlash, Slowburn whatever. none of characters are mine!
1. Jakob is gone

„Quick Question", Frankie sais, holding the baby in her strong arms, while it's still crying, „ when was the last time you've gotten any sleep?" „When was the last time we saw you?" Allison asks, her eyes looking kind of dead. „Four days ago... thats a long time without sleep..." Frankie thinks, carefully handeling the baby without a name (yet). Thankfully its calming down and the two exhausted new parents finally fall alseep on the couch. „Hey! Wanne go check the gardens before dinner?" „But Jakob! We just arrived and we cant leave yet! Just look at them (she points with her long fingers at Allison and Bud) they haven't sleept in FOUR DAYS, they need a break!" Jakob sighs. „But what about us? We had plans for today!" „ Well," Frankie reaches behind her and pulls out some bagel pieces in a plastic bag „ Plans have been cancled, you can stay with me and we can watch our TV show together! I know buds Netflix password!" „OH! I've been dying to!",Jakob really seems excited, "Now that we know who killed his wife!" he adds casually „What? Wait a minute! I havent seen that?!" Frankie seems confused for a second. „But that means that you've been watching OUR SHOW alone!" Her eyes water, this cant be true, he would not do such things, would he? „ Well not technically alone." Jakob tries to safe himself, „WHAT? You WATCHED OUR SHOW WITH SOMEONE ELSE?" Frankie screams, then stops herself and looks at Bud and Allison, but they don't move even a little bit. „Its not like that Frankie, dont be childish!It's just a TV show!" Frankies Jaw drops. „Just a TV show? Childish?" she raises her voice again, now angry not surprised, „Jakob, i thought I could trust you?! How am I suppose to trust you with anything when I cant even trust you with a TV show, that is maybe not important to you but its important to me!" Jakob looks down. „It was just ones. Winni and I-" „You watched our show with WINNI? Your ex girlfriend? Jakob, I dont think i want to visit the gardens wth you today. I don't think I want to see something beautiful today. Please leave." She looks at him with her big eyes and tries to feel sorry for him to leave, but when he turns around and makes his way back to Santa Fe she's just emptie inside. She looks for a few moments at her son and soon to be daughter in law and then turns around and leaves, not even leaving a note on the countertop.

Outside of the building she looks for her car. „Where is this thing dammit...Oh wait. Jakob drove me here. Fuck. Now I don' have a boyfriend and a car ride home. Home... Oh to be home and safe right now. That would be so lovely, I could meditate while Grace tries to talk to me. Oh Grace, I can text Grace!"

„ **Grace? I broke up with Jakob, can u pick me up at Buds home? :("**

She adds the sad face just to make sure Grace sees her text and doesn't think its an April Fools joke again even though it's not April.

„ **Please?"**

„ **Grace..."**

Its been minutes. Hours maybe. Days. Years. The kids are big now and Grace is dead. She tears up. water falla down her cheeks and land between her fingers staining her blue flowy dress. The one she brought with Jakob, who watched her TV show with Winni, Jakob who loves her and who cares about her. Then there's a noice. „DOOOOOOOOOOOOD" then again „ DOOOOOODOOOOOOOOOD" Frankie looks up an sees Grace. In her car, Standing there. Right in front of her. Frankie stands up slowly, moving with care not to break anything and finally sitting in the car, crying her eyes out. Then a hand on her back. A trusted hand rubbing and petting her. „Lets drive home and watch TV together, I waited so long for that last episode, I need to watch it ASAP, that means „As soon as possible" by the way", Grace wispers and its exactly what Frankie needs right now. Someone that waits for her and does not ruin TV shows.

„Are the tears about Jakob or about the Show?", Grace asks bluntly, „ I'm so happy to have you, thats all." and as Frankie raises her eyes and she can spot a slight blush on Graces cheekbones showing that the tension that has built up during the last weeks or so is mutual on both sides.


	2. Grace?

„Nick? Why are you still here? I said you should leave!" Grace is pushing him out of the door, closing it behind his baffled face. „ Frankie? Did you turn on the TV and stopped crying?" she shouts into the living room, but getting no answer. Drowing another shot of vodka she walks into the dark room. „ I cant watch TV now Grace. I just want to connect to the universe right now, but she doesn't let me." Tears again. All those tears. Grace sits down on the couch next to Frankie, doesn't even look at her and the sais: „ I think I want to break up with Nick as well. I don't think we belong together. Maybe the universe or god or whatever is out there has something else on his or her mind for us." „ Oh god..." she thinks to herself. „ what would make Frankie happy. It's my job to make her happy as her best friend. And she is my best friend. Kind of."...After a short pause she wispers: „ do you want to go camping?" Its the best thing Grace can think about right now. „ But you hate camping. You really hate it Grace!" Frankie lies down on the couch and thinks. „No i don't want to go camping. I want to camp in our house. No guests, no work, just the two of us."

That does actually sound nice even to Grace. „ Well not no work, I think I want to paint. But that is not work is it?" Frankie suddenly starts rambeling about paint and what to do this weekend and while she's talking Graces eyelids are growing heavier and closing and she thinks to herself „Maybe a few minutes of sleep" Frankie stops talkig after a few minutes. „ Grace are you listening?" Nope. She is not. Shes sleeping and slowly her head is drivting downwards. Frankie stands up, grabs Graces shoulders and pulls her down, so that Grace is lying somewhat comfortable on the couch. Her shoulders are sharp and her blouse is very silky. So soft and- Frankie stops feeling the blouse, gets up and comes back with a blanket. Tucking her in she notices some small lines around her face that under normal circumstances would not be visible, they make her look more human, she decides and turns of the light. Leaving for her own bed she wonders why she has never noticed these tiny lines. She dreams of rivers and the ocean that night. Its a long dream about waves of water crashing at her feet. Grace is there as well. She's swimming in the ocean. The sun rises and Frankie can't move. Grace is getting out of the water her body moving towards Frankie, the light changes and both of them are dripping in the red golden light of the afternoon sun. A few drops of sea water are running down Graces neck and shoulders, running down further, and Frankie realises that Graces is naked although the sun is blocking her direkt view. Then she wakes up feeling weird. Feeling good?

Well the sun is actually rising and the beach does sound nice so Frankie who usually gets up when the sun is setting rolls out of her bed, only to find the couch emptie and Grace gone.


	3. beach

With Grace gone she's heading outside. Grace probably moved her body into her own bed, because the couch isn't exactly the best sleeping place in the house. The sun is starting to peak behind the horizon and the moving water sounds like music to Frankies ears, she walks towards the water, nearly running feeling so young so healthy and good, the golden streams of light are touching her nose, her arms, reflecting in her hair and eyes. And they are also touching a figure in the water. A gracefully rising figure. She really has the right name. She is gracefull. Nearly a shadow, far away. She would never have spotted her here watching. Then Frankie freezes. Grace is coming her way. She's walking. Just like in her dream. Frankie remembers the feeling after waking up. It's back. And Grace is so fast walking, even if she's limping a tiny bit, because of her knee. Is she even allowed to swim? „Frankie!" Graces waves and smiles, and just like in her dream Frankie can't move her feet, wanting to run away. „Grace, what are you doing out here so early?" her voice sounds diffrent, so crumbly and crooked, she clears her throat. Graces face twiches ever so slightly, Frankie would not have noticed if she didn't study her face for days. „I went swimming, what else would I do in the water with a bathing suit. The doctor said I should try swiming if I feel like sport. But what are YOU doing out here so early, I haven't seen you up this early since your own wedding." „I couldn't sleep..." The water on Graces body is reflecting the golden light. „ What is wrong with me" Frankie rips her eyes away from Grace and starts walking back. Grace following her, talking about breakfast and sportplans for the day.

Back at the house Grace checks her computer. „Look!" she says „Over 5000 new orders for our vibrator! That is so amazing! Oh we will need to pack them today and tomorrow so we can get them out by monday!" She starts humming and printing out labels, while Frankie makes breakfast. Eggs for herself and a plain piece of bread for Grace, who is not that much into eating before midday and after sunset. Both of them start working, without Frankie complaining what so ever. „ That is new" Grace thinks and places a piece of paper on one of the lilac boxes. „ This one goes to a Greta Dietrich, thats a funny name isn't it?" Frankie snorts :" I think it's what the cool kids call a shipping name. Or what would happen if Greta Garbo would have married Marlene Dietrich, and if you ask me that would have been a very possible thing." „What?" Grace seems puzzled, „Marlene Dietrich was not a ( she wispers) lesbian." „ How would you know, Grace." Frankie simply smirks and continues to place stickers on boxes. „I would know, because I really liked her growing up, I mean …..not like like...", she stumbles over the words „ I liked her fashion." „Sure. And what would that have to do with her being a lesbian?" Frankie stated. Grace looked down. „Nothing."

After working for another hour without talking Grace stated : „ I don't know any lesbians. Like in real life." „ I do." Frankie said and adds in her head „ By the way I was dreaming about you this night i think I might be one." but doesn't say it out loud. „What do you think it's like?" Grace is clearly thinking about it. And needs to talk about it. „ Just like loving a men. I think everybody can fall in love with everyone." „ Just out of the blue?" „Yes. The Universe has a lot of secrets."

Silence again. They don't speak while eating. Not while packing the remaining orders. Not while sitting together. Then Graces takes a deep breath. „I dreamt about you tonight." „ oh me too." Frankie says and thinks back about her dream, and then about the reality and what happend this morning. „What did you dream about?" Frankie then asks not wanting to talk about her dream. Grace turns away so that Frankie wont see her blush creeping up her neck and face. „ Just casual stuff. We were by the beach just sitting there." „That's nice" Frankie utters. „Thats not only nice but weird." she thinks. „Lets watch our show tonight" shes loning for some distraction from her pounding head and core.


	4. paint me like one of your french girls

After watching TV for hours they part. Each of them heading to their room, thinking about the evening. Grace can't sleep. Frankie can't sleep either. Both in seperate beds they toss and turn. „What even was that Frankie?" She sighs and turns over again to find the cold space next to her in desperate need to cool down. „Just pull yourself together, girl." She closes her eyes again. The dark suddelnly feels heavy and hot. She's dreaming again. Grace laughing, sitting on the couch, her head shaking. Frankie unnoticed watching her. „ I really want to paint you." she wispers. „I really do. And not in that Vampire kind of. I want to capture your beauty. I want others to see what I do." The dream Grace smiles." paint me like one of youre french girls" she wispers back. Its a thing she would never let her do in real life. Never ever. So Frankie enjoys the short time she has with dream Grace. Picks up her brushes and paint, sets Grace in place. She starts to take her clothes of, even though Frankie didn't ask her to. Unbuttons everything slow and steady, while never stopping to look at Frankie. Just as she's about to drop her Top Frankie wakes up, rather fast and unpleasant. „What is this? I don't want this." she states to the emptie bedroom. „But the universe is right. I should paint her more often. She truly is beautiful."

She just lies down and drifts away into dreamless sleep.

Grace is in her Room. The air is hot and damp, she wont open the window. Its to dangerous. What if someone would hear. Or see. She's been dreaming again. Just like last night, waking up to sweat and this feeling like she's been doing something wrong. She hasn't though. She knows that she hasn't because the feeling isn't gone. It's never been like this. So she just gets up and fixes herself a drink. Or two. Its early in the moring or late at night however you will want to look at this. Grace checks her phone. SO many texts from her man. Nick. He's suppose to star in her dreams. He's suppose to cross her mind during mastubation. Robert was suppose to as well. But he never did. „ And why is that the god damn case Grace?" she asks herself and has no answer. Like the past 20 years, she has no answer to the question her body raises. Even now she would never think this way. God, she was exhausted. More sleep would do. So she drinks the last few drops of her drink and then just naps for a few minutes in her chair. It wont hurt. Or maybe it will and she'll be feeling this nap for the next few days. Not that anyone would care. When she wakes up about three hours later she can definitly feel it in her bones. This was a bad ideas she moans. „ Oh." Frankie gets up and comes back with coffee. In front of her, covering the floor are drawings from Frankie, all her sleeping.

Frankie apparently came down saw her sleeping and decided it would be a great idea to draw the wrinkles on her face. „ I like to draw you when your sleeping" Frankie says with a twink in her eye. „ youre not moving. Thats nice." „ when did i gave you the permission to draw me in my sleep?"

Frankie laughs suddenly „In my sleep" she states. „Wait what?" Graces turns mid walk and glances back. „ did you say in your sleep?" „ Yeah. I dreamt I was painting you so I took it as permission. Why?"

„Nothing..." she stammers. „Nothing at all." Then she leaves. „ come one, weh have work to do! The boxes don't pack themself." she shouts over her shoulder. Of course Frankie follows her. As always. And she even pretends to have fun, gluing stickers down. And if she'd listen to herself better she'd notice she does have fun. Even though they're not even talking.


	5. boxes

It's hard to dream about your friend like this. Its even harder if your friend is acting weird too. Grace looks at Frankie while they are working, her hair is falling into her face, curling slightly and hiding her eyes from Graces view. Frankie is glueing the pieces in wrong places again, but it doesn't matter. „98,99,100. Okay we've got all." Grace falls down in her armchair, crossing her legs while setteling into the cushion. She sighs deeply. Who knew that this would be so exhausting, to be honest, this was worse then Sex with Robert, but at least she got plesure out of this. Chuckeling slightly, she stood up again,: „ Lets bring these over to the post station. The faster we are the better the reviews!" Frankie followed her closely, loading the car with the small rectangular boxes until her back hurt. „Grace I need a break. My energie is so low. I could use a nap for real." „ Break? Why take a break when we just started, get in the car looser." Opening the door she swung her slender frame on the car seat, that was warm and cozy after being in the sun for so long. Even Frankie could not deny this car was nice to sit in. So on the short ride to the near by post office she slipped away into a nice slumber. Grace sight. „I dreamt about you tonight and it was weird, Frankie. I don't know what to think of this..." she looked at her and realised that Frankie was sound asleep. She even snorted a bit, like when she was in a very deep state of sleeping. „You know, if you sit by my bed the whole night by my bed it's no suprise if you don't have the energie during the day..." She said it more to herself then to Frankie who could not hear her anyways.

„Young man, could you help me get all of this..." she waved around her trunk wither her long elegant arms, „ into there?" She did not want the help, but knew she'd never get 100 boxes into there on her own. So he and his friends helped her and she did the paperwork at the small desk checking everything twice and then sending the sleek boxes on their way. She gave her little minions, thats how she called them in her head, a few dollars and they ran off.

Meanwhile Frankie was dreaming. She could not make out everythig, but legs touching legs, white milky skin gliding over her own, and a lot of heavy breathing was part of it. Grace was on top of her, kissing her soft skin near her heart, she rested her hands on her Hips. She kind of was getting used to these dreams. And it did feel good. Grace turned to her breasts. Nipping on the suddelny naked skin, getting closer to her aching nipple. Just before she touched it the dream vanished and an orange apeared. Frankie watched the orange in her sleep not thinking about anything. Her body on the other hand still ached for the touch of Graced mouth.

Softly Grace closed the car door and looked at her sleeping friend. Frankies boney hands had fallen into her lap, resting there as if they had been the whole time. But they hadn't. Grace looked strictly at the road while driving, although her eyes wanted to drift back to Frankies hands, wanted to know what they were possibly doing, even though she knew they didn't do anything.

Back at the beach house she woke Frankie with a rather rustical shaking, going into the entrance without looking back. „what has gotten into her..." Frankie muttered to herself, still sleepy.


End file.
